


2:1 в твою пользу

by Lonely_Heart, NecRomantica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Day, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аомине и Кагами из всего могут устроить соревнование. Даже из вручения подарков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2:1 в твою пользу

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на день аокаги 10.05.15

Все началось с торта. С шикарного баскетбольного мяча из шоколада и сливок, который Кагами испек в подарок Куроко. Торт поразил всех, съели его тоже всей толпой и долго нахваливали кулинарные таланты Кагами. А после — отправились играть в настольный баскетбол, который Куроко подарил Аомине.

Кагами выиграл несколько раз, Куроко уделал всех — как и положено имениннику, и все было бы ничего.

Если бы вскоре на настоящей площадке Кагами не оказался один на один с Аомине — все, кого он звал, мягко отказались, сообщив, что собираются у Куроко — порезаться в настольную игру. В пятый за неделю раз.

— Да чем она им так нравится? — пробурчал Кагами, понимая, что слил очередную партию.

— Просто мой подарок оказался круче твоего, смирись, — хмыкнул Аомине, забив решающий мяч.

— Я и не думал соревноваться такими вещами. Вот еще!

— И правильно. Главное, что Тецу доволен.

Кагами тоже так считал: Куроко понравился праздник, и в целом не было никакой разницы, чей подарок в итоге оказался круче.

Если бы каждый разговор с кем угодно не начал сводиться к тому, какую классную вещь подарил Аомине и какой он сам молодец. Настольный баскетбол покорил всех, иногда Кагами казалось, что, если бы не Рико, Хьюга и остальные сбегали бы с тренировок, чтобы лишний раз порезаться в дурацкую игру.

— А ты не хочешь с нами, Кагами-кун? — спрашивал Куроко.

Иногда Кагами соглашался. Но чаще отказывался. И встречался с Аомине в настоящем спарринге. Похоже, Аомине был единственным, на кого не действовала магия странного подарка, а может, он просто уже успел наиграться, пока не вручил обвязанную ленточкой коробку Куроко.

Так или иначе, в какой-то момент Кагами понял, что просто не выдержит, если все так и продолжат нахваливать Аомине и его изобретательность. Близился день рождения Момои, и Кагами решил сделать такой подарок, о котором тоже будут говорить долго.

***  
— Я понятия не имею, что ей нужно, Кагами-кун, — пожал плечами Куроко.

— А сам ты что даришь?

— Книгу. Момои-сан как-то говорила, что хочет ее почитать…

Кагами мысленно чертыхнулся. Он уже отмел такие банальные варианты, как гели для душа, украшения и плюшевые медведи, но так и не придумал, что оригинального можно подарить девчонке. Тем более такой, о которой Кагами и не знал-то почти ничего. По крайней мере, ничего, способного навести на нужную мысль.

И теперь выяснилось, что и Куроко ему в этом не помощник. Разумнее всего было бы спросить у Аомине — вот уж кто действительно мог быть в курсе, чем можно удивить Момои — но это означало бы раскрыть свой замысел. А Кагами не хотел, чтобы Аомине просек его задумку — тот непременно бы воспринял все как соревнование, и его подарок наверняка оказался бы круче, чем у Кагами. Как раз потому, что никто лучше Аомине не знал о нуждах и желаниях Момои.

— Может, спросить у тренера? — сказал Куроко. — Они, конечно, не такие уж подруги с Момои-сан, зато обе девушки…

— Куроко, ты гений! — Кагами хлопнул его по плечу и не мешкая отправился разыскивать Рико, ведь та наверняка знала, чем можно порадовать другую девчонку.

Однако Рико, услышав вопрос Кагами, почему-то долго задумчиво хмурилась, а потом выдала все то, что Кагами забраковал с самого начала: косметику, бижутерию и игрушки.

— Все девушки такое любят, — пожала она плечами, когда Кагами попросил ее предложить что-нибудь менее заезженное.

— Понимаешь, я бы хотел подарить то, что ей действительно нужно.

— Но если ты при всех вручишь Момои сборник рецептов, ты поставишь ее в неловкое положение! — Рико покраснела, а Кагами мысленно сделал пометку предупредить сокомандников ни при каких обстоятельствах не дарить ей поваренные книги.

— Ну а сама бы ты чего хотела? — предпринял Кагами последнюю попытку.

— Билеты на игру национальной сборной, — не задумываясь, выпалила Рико.

Уж лучше сразу билеты в оперу, кажется, там и то меньше шансов уснуть со скуки. Похоже, выбора не оставалось.

— Поможешь мне выбрать что-нибудь из косметики? — вздохнул он.

— Я совершенно не разбираюсь в этой девчачьей фигне. Попроси того, кто знает толк во всяких модных штучках, Кагами.

Вариантов было… аж один, хотя Кагами и на него не слишком-то надеялся. Как оказалось, зря. Услышав фразу «Кто, если не ты?», Кисе просиял и заверил его, что они подберут идеальный подарок, от которого Момои будет на седьмом небе. И в ближайшую субботу потащил Кагами в торговый центр.

Поначалу Кисе пытался советоваться, постоянно пихая под нос разные баночки и бутылочки, но Кагами от обилия запахов только расчихался, бесконечные блески для губ и тени для век слились перед глазами в сплошную массу, и на все вопросы он мог только пожимать плечами. В конце концов Кисе сжалился над ним и впредь общался исключительно с торговыми консультантами — те хотя бы понимали, чего он от них хочет.

— Это оно! — заявил Кисе. Кагами покосился на часы — надо же, прошло всего четыре часа с начала поисков, а ему казалось, что они бродят по торговому центру не меньше суток. — Ну, что скажешь?

Кагами взглянул на выбранный Кисе подарок.

— Шкатулка? — протянул он, не сумев скрыть разочарования.

— Ты безнадежен, Кагамиччи! Это набор декоративной косметики. Смотри, для губ, для глаз, для…

— И это все нужно для макияжа? — В шкатулке оказалось несколько ящичков, а в каждом из них — десятки разноцветных средств, а также кисточки и прочие приспособления, названий которых Кагами даже не знал. — Бедные девушки!

— К этому можно привыкнуть, поверь мне, — рассмеялся Кисе. — Хотя… добровольно мазаться этим каждый день я бы не стал.

— А Момои точно понравится? У нее же наверняка полно таких штук.

— Во-первых, косметики никогда не бывает много. А во-вторых, эта палитра идеально подходит Момоиччи. Вот увидишь, она оценит твой вкус.

— Спасибо, Кисе! Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал.

— Купил бы какую-то фигню, — хмыкнул тот и повернулся к продавцу. — Пожалуйста, упакуйте красиво. Это подарок.

— Конечно, — улыбнулась та. — Вашей девушке повезло.

— Это просто подруга, — отмахнулся Кагами и повернулся к Кисе. Хотелось отблагодарить его, хоть немного. — А пойдем ко мне? Угощу тебя ужином. Приготовлю все, что пожелаешь.

— Звучит заманчиво, — виновато улыбнулся Кисе. — Но я уже договорился с Курокоччи…

— Опять эта игра? — простонал Кагами.

— Может, присоединишься к нам?

— Нет.

— Тогда в другой раз?

— Может быть. — Кагами сдержался и не стал сообщать Кисе, что больше никогда даже близко не подойдет к гребаному настольному баскетболу.

***  
Таймер на рисоварке показывал, что осталось ждать всего десять минут, когда зазвонил мобильный. Увидев на дисплее имя Кисе, Кагами улыбнулся. Наконец-то хоть до кого-то дошло, что на дурацкой игре свет клином не сошелся.

— Если ты передумал, советую поторопиться, Кисе, иначе еда остынет.

— Нет, мы замечательно проводим время, — жизнерадостно сообщил тот. — И я подумал, что ты тоже не должен сидеть один вечером в субботу. Точно не хочешь к нам?

— Я же сказал нет! — Кагами, конечно, был благодарен Кисе за помощь, но это не повод испытывать его терпение.

— Отлично! Потому что когда я проболтался Аоминеччи, что ты звал меня к себе, он передумал играть с нами.

— При чем тут Аомине? — нахмурился Кагами.

— При том, что он поехал к тебе.

Если Кагами и позволил себе на несколько мгновений помечтать, что Кисе пошутил, то звонок в дверь быстро разрушил его иллюзии.

— А меня ты никогда не приглашал на ужин! — с порога заявил Аомине.

— Да как-то повода не было, — Кагами так опешил, что даже не возмутился.

— Весело вам провести время, — раздался голос Кисе, и Кагами осознал, что все еще прижимает к уху телефон.

— Ага, привет Куроко и остальным.

— Как хорошо, что Кисе не додумался притащить всю компанию к тебе, — довольно произнес Аомине, который уже инспектировал содержимое кастрюль на кухне. — Нам больше достанется… Чего лыбишься?

— Рад тебя видеть, — хмыкнул Кагами. И ведь не соврал даже. Все-таки торчать дома в одиночестве — отстой. — Вымой руки.

— А ты пока на стол накрой, — сказал Аомине и так резво рванул в сторону ванной, что брошенное в него полотенце не достигло своей цели, свалившись на диван. Кагами махнул рукой — будет еще время отыграться — и полез в буфет за посудой. — А это что?

Хорошо, что Кагами сначала поставил тарелки на столешницу, а только потом обернулся, иначе бы точно их выронил. Аомине разглядывал пакет, в котором лежал подарок для Момои. Ярко-розовый бумажный пакет, разрисованный сердечками, который просто не мог не привлечь к себе внимание. Кагами как поставил его на журнальный столик, вернувшись домой, так сразу же и выбросил из головы. Ну почему из всех людей именно Аомине должен был на него наткнуться?!

— Ничего. — Кагами прижал к себе пакет и попытался отступить в сторону спальни.

— Если ты хотел разжечь мое любопытство, тебе это удалось. — Аомине преградил ему дорогу. — Что ты там прячешь, Кагами? В чем тебе стыдно признаться?

— Ни в чем, — ответил он и, конечно же, покраснел. Черт!

— Почему тогда не покажешь?

— Потому что не хочу.

— Раз ты так упираешься, значит, там что-то неприличное, — ухмыльнулся Аомине и снова посмотрел на пакет. — Где-то я уже видел этот логотип... У Сацуки, что ли… Прикупил себе кружевное бельишко, Кагами? Какого цвета?

— Не твое дело!.. То есть я не… Да ты охренел!

— Не злись, я же тебя не осуждаю, у каждого свои пристрастия, — проникновенно сказал Аомине, даже руки к груди прижал, засранец. — Думаю, в белом тебе будет хорошо. Или в…

Какого еще цвета белье ему пойдет, Кагами так и не узнал, потому что вытолкал Аомине из квартиры. Уткнулся лбом в дверь, да так и застыл, по-прежнему не выпуская злосчастный пакет из рук. И как этому придурку Аомине удалось всего за пару минут вывести его из себя? Кагами знал, что не являет собой образец терпения, но Аомине просто бил рекорды.

— Мы оба знаем, что ты не выгонишь на улицу голодного человека.

Что это за пентхаус такой без нормальной звукоизоляции?

— К тому же, без меня тебе будет скучно и одиноко.

А может, дело не в великих способностях Аомине, а в том, что Кагами сам ведется? Ну, подумаешь, ляпнул про белье, да Аомине постоянно такую чушь несет, никто даже внимания не обращает. И только Кагами, как последний идиот, каждый раз срывается.

— Ну прости, я же не знал, что ты так не любишь кружева.

Кагами повернул ключ в замке, открыл дверь и выпалил:

— Еще одно слово о кружевах, и я тебя сброшу с балкона.

— Ты прав, хлопок лучше. И не натирает нигде.

— Аомине!

— У тебя рисоварка пищит.

— Ладно, заходи уже. Зря я, что ли, столько наготовил.

Аомине широко улыбнулся, но, к счастью, удержался от очередного весьма остроумного комментария.

***  
— Кагамин! — восхищенно прошептала Момои, когда сорвала оберточную бумагу. — Это просто идеально, спасибо! — она счастливо улыбнулась, прижав шкатулку к груди. — Я и не подозревала, что ты такой внимательный. Твоей будущей девушке очень повезет.

— Глупости, — отмахнулся Кагами, ловя на себе удивленно-уважительные взгляды остальных парней. Кисе подмигнул ему, но Кагами не смог даже улыбнуться в ответ. Он чувствовал себя обманщиком, ведь если бы не желание переплюнуть Аомине, он бы не стал так заморачиваться.

— Я на минутку. — Момои не поставила шкатулку к остальным подаркам, а унесла к себе в комнату. Жаль, тот, ради кого все это и задумывалось, безнадежно опаздывал на вечеринку, без него триумф был вроде как и ни к чему.

— Знакомая упаковка. Так ты для Сацуки трусишки прикупил? — Аомине сказал это тихо, практически уткнувшись губами в ухо Кагами, но первым порывом все равно было зажать ему рот, что Кагами и сделал.

— Совсем рехнулся? — зло прошипел он.

— Дай-чан! Ну наконец-то! Надеюсь, ты сочинил хорошее оправдание? — Момои скрестила руки на груди, и пришлось отпустить Аомине. Кагами очень надеялся, что шутки про белье на сегодня закончились, иначе он за себя не ручался. — Кагамин подарил мне такой классный набор косметики, — не дожидаясь ответа, продолжила она. — Я бы сама лучше не подобрала.

— И повезет же кому-то с таким сокровищем, — издевательски ухмыляясь, протянул Аомине.

— Я сказала то же самое.

— Жаль, я в косметике не разбираюсь, — вздохнул Аомине. — Но я заметил, что ты часто блокноты меняешь, неудобно, наверное. Поэтому вот.

Момои взяла у него из рук плоскую картонную коробку, открыла ее и со слишком уж знакомым восхищением в голосе выдохнула:

— Дай-чан! Это просто идеально!

Кагами не удержался и наклонился ближе, чтобы увидеть содержимое коробки. Электронный органайзер. Все гениальное просто.

— Надеюсь, он тебе пригодится для сбора статистических данных.

— Еще как пригодится! Спасибо! Надо показать Тецу-куну.

Когда Момои унеслась, Аомине закинул руку на шею Кагами.

— Если бы ты задал вопрос, я бы рассказал тебе, что Сацуки нужно. Я ведь ее лучший друг, как-никак. А ты вместо этого устроил глупое соревнование.

— Ничего я не устраивал! — возмутился Кагами, тут же перестав чувствовать себя виноватым.

— Правда? А зачем тогда просил помощи у всех, кроме меня? — и прежде чем он успел вставить хоть слово, добавил. — Я узнал логотип на пакете. Это любимая косметическая фирма Сацуки. Ты, конечно, не в курсе, зато Кисе очень даже.

Вот гад! Кагами же предупредил его, чтобы никому не рассказывал! Вот и доверяй после этого людям.

— Не волнуйся, тебя сдал не Кисе, — хмыкнул Аомине. — Похоже, Тецу решил тебе помочь и начал выспрашивать, что любит Сацуки, хотя раньше говорил, что уже купил подарок. А дальше я сложил два и два.

— Да ты прям Эйнштейн!

— Ты сам вынудил меня принять вызов, Кагами. И что бы ты ни делал, я все равно тебя переплюну.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — заявил Кагами, забыв, что минуту назад все яростно отрицал. — Кто у нас там следующий?

***  
Наконец настольный баскетбол всем приелся. Ну, может и не совсем приелся, но во всяком случае, в него больше не играли каждый день, а вспомнили и про настоящий. Кагами бы порадовался, если бы регулярно не натыкался на Сацуки с неизменным органайзером в руках. Она даже дала парочку неплохих советов — не иначе как в благодарность за набор косметики. В последнее время Момои много общалась с Куроко и, соответственно, с Кагами, хотя он подозревал, что мешает ей, и старался улизнуть при первой же возможности. К счастью, Аомине никогда не отказывался побросать мяч один на один.

— Ты стал заказывать столько же, сколько и я, — заметил Кагами, когда они в очередной раз сидели после стритбола в «Маджи-бургере».

— Мне надо набрать вес, иначе Сацуки меня загрызет.

— Почему?

— Понимаешь, благодаря моему замечательному подарку, — Аомине сделал паузу, и Кагами закатил глаза, — Сацуки рассчитала оптимальный вес каждого игрока в нашей команде, при котором лучше всего выполнять коронные приемы. И теперь достает меня, что я похудел.

— Что за глупости, ты в отличной форме! — Наверное, не стоило этого говорить, самомнения у Аомине и так выше крыши. Но врать Кагами не любил.

— Скажи это Сацуки. Она тебя мигом переубедит.

— Даже если она права, набирать вес фастфудом — отстой.

— Тебе можно, а мне нет?

— Я не набираю вес, мой организм сжигает все съеденное. К тому же, я не питаюсь так постоянно! А тебе нужна мышечная масса, а не жировая.

Аомине растерянно посмотрел на него и отложил в сторону недоеденный бургер.

— И что мне делать?

— Ну, я одно время на протеиновых коктейлях сидел, может, и ты попробуешь?

— Может быть.

Кагами прекрасно знал — Аомине не попросит его о помощи, как не стал просить и он сам. Они оба не хотели показывать свои слабости, особенно друг другу. Но если Аомине достигнет наилучшей формы, он ведь станет еще более сильным соперником. Разве можно от такого добровольно отказаться?

— У меня остались рецепты и рекомендации от тренера, — сказал Кагами. — Если хочешь, пойдем ко мне, я тебе все покажу.

— Хочу. А у тебя есть домашняя еда?

— Ну, что-то точно должно быть.

— Отлично! А то меня уже тошнит от «Маджи», — широко улыбнулся Аомине.

Кагами рассмеялся. Кажется, он начал понимать желание Момои постоянно опекать этого великовозрастного придурка.

***  
Дома Кагами сразу же достал блендер и начал рыться в холодильнике в поисках необходимых ингредиентов, краем глаза следя за Аомине. Тот обошел квартиру — каждый раз так делал, но на вопрос, зачем, никогда не мог дать внятного ответа, — полистал новые выпуски спортивных журналов, а потом уселся рядом и спросил:

— Ну, помочь чем?

— Ты хоть нож-то умеешь держать? — хмыкнул Кагами.

— Да я им фехтовать могу, — насупился Аомине. — И вообще, говори, что нужно, может, буду и сам себе этот коктейль готовить.

— Конечно сам. Не буду же я каждый раз приезжать в Тоо, чтобы сделать его для тебя.

— А что, неплохая идея.

— Не советую наглеть, когда у меня в руках острые предметы. — Аомине только ухмыльнулся, но то ли настроение было хорошим, то ли Кагами привык к этому потрясающему нахальству, потому что злиться по-настоящему не получалось. — Ничего сложного тут нет. Правда, пить коктейль надо не когда захочется, а в определенное время, лучше всего через полчаса после тренировки. Я тебе потом покажу свои записи, разберешься.

Спустя двадцать минут они закусывали протеиновый коктейль остатками позавчерашнего карри — Аомине клялся, что в жизни не ел карри вкуснее этого, но после ежедневного поедания фастфуда любая нормальная еда показалась бы пищей богов, так что Кагами особо не обольщался, — и резались в «Call of Duty» на приставке. Так привычно, словно делали это постоянно. Правда, Аомине проигрывал — сказывалась неопытность. И Кагами не слишком скрывал чувство превосходства.

— Лузер, — смеялся он. — Ну так и быть, поддамся, а то разрыдаешься еще. 

— Радуйся-радуйся, — цедил тот, остервенело давя на клавиши джойстика. — Зато на Межшкольных уделаю тебя, посмотрим, кто будет рыдать.

— Мечтать не вредно!

Они и раньше проводили время вместе, но впервые Аомине был таким близким и понятным; оказалось, что с ним вполне можно иметь дело не только на площадке, но и за ее пределами. Особенно когда Аомине переставал донимать Кагами и просто был собой. Возможно, они смогли бы даже подружиться. По-настоящему, а не только на почве баскетбола. Кагами поймал себя на этой мысли, глядя, как лицо Аомине озаряется ликованием: тот выиграл, пока Кагами на него пялился.

— А может, зарыдаешь и раньше, — хмыкнул Аомине, широко улыбаясь. — Я, кажется, вошел во вкус. 

— Сходи сначала принеси еще коктейля, мой кончился.

— Эй, я же в гостях!

— Поэтому я прошу тебя его принести, а не приготовить, — рассмеялся Кагами.

— Так уж и быть, схожу. Проигравшему ведь полагается утешительный приз.

Они определенно могут стать друзьями. Если Кагами не прибьет этого придурка раньше.

***  
Кисе свой день рождения собирался отмечать с размахом — снял на все выходные пляжный домик на море, предупредив приглашенных за две недели. Чтобы никто не смог свалить пораньше, ржал Аомине. И хотя он ни разу не напомнил об их подарочном пари, Кагами понимал — если Аомине уделает его в третий раз, это будет одно из самых сокрушительных поражений в его жизни. А этого допустить Кагами не мог. Поэтому старательно припоминал все, о чем Кисе хорошо отзывался, но все равно пока не пришел ни к чему конкретному. А еще стоило убедиться, что Аомине не додумался до чего-то более интересного. Ведь важно было не просто подарить Кисе классную вещь, а сделать так, чтобы она была круче, чем то, что купит Аомине. И сейчас пришло время воспользоваться его советом — расспросить лучшего друга.

— С чего ты взял, что я рассказала бы тебе, даже если бы знала о планах Дай-чана? — нахмурилась Момои, когда Кагами ухитрился застать ее одну.

— Я просто спросил. — На самом деле, Кагами очень рассчитывал на то, что Момои поможет, но не хотел давать ей понять, насколько это важно для него.

— Ну, я могла бы попробовать выяснить, — Момои задумчиво накрутила прядь волос на палец. — Но даже не знаю, что ты можешь сделать для меня взамен.

Кагами тяжело вздохнул: он догадывался, что если Момои не откажет — наверняка предложит бартер. Конечно, в любой другой момент он ни о чем подобном даже не заикнулся бы, но сейчас слишком многое было на кону.

— Я мог бы сделать так, чтобы Куроко позвал тебя на свидание, — небрежно сказал Кагами и тут же заметил, как загорелись у Момои глаза.

— По рукам.

Все складывалось как нельзя лучше. Жаль, что недолго.

Когда Момои объявилась, Кагами понял все прежде, чем она открыла рот — по грусти в глазах, явно связанной с тем, что обещанное свидание накроется.

— Он сказал, что это не мое дело, — пробурчала она. — Дай-чан порой такой грубый.

— Черт! — Кагами пнул ни в чем не повинный бордюр: все опять возвращалось к тому, что ему придется выбирать подарок самому и надеяться на удачу. Это бесило.

— Но я могу провести тебя в его комнату, — неожиданно заявила Момои. — Поищешь там. Правда, у Дай-чана вечно такой бардак, но может, тебе повезет.

— Эй, мы не о таком договаривались! Сама ройся в его хламе!

— Я буду отвлекать его, чтобы у тебя было время. Либо так, либо никак.

Кагами задумался. На самом деле, этот вариант был лучше, чем вообще без вариантов. Хотя все могло оказаться куда легче, если бы Момои проявила настойчивость. Или если бы Аомине не был невыносимым засранцем и просто сказал ей, что купил.

— Хорошо, — сказал Кагами наконец.

— Тогда встречаемся завтра в восемь вечера. И свидание с Тецу-куном все еще за тобой.

— Ладно.

Когда Момои ушла, Кагами позвонил Куроко и сказал, что она тоже хочет поиграть в настольный баскетбол. Куроко решил, что это странно, но согласился позвать и ее, когда народ соберется у него в следующий раз. Кагами был уверен, что Момои не о таком свидании мечтала, но и он от нее ждал совсем другой помощи.

***  
Про бардак Момои не соврала, хотя Кагами все равно представлял что-то… менее грандиозное. Комнату Аомине в общежитии лучше всего описывало слово хаос, и когда Кагами перестало трясти от мысли, что Аомине может вдруг вернуться и застать его на месте преступления, он серьезно задумался, как здесь вообще можно отыскать что-либо.

— У тебя будет где-то час, — сказала Момои, вручая ему ключи.

Кагами казалось, что тут и за месяц не управиться, но он все же переборол приступ паники и начал с ближайшего объекта — письменного стола.

И то ли время за таким неблагодарным занятием, как копание в чужом хламе, летело незаметно, то ли что-то пошло не так, но когда в дверном замке загремел ключ, Кагами успел только спрятаться в шкаф — и даже дверцу как следует не смог прикрыть, потому что мешал валяющийся на полу носок.

Аомине зашел в комнату и тут же принялся раздеваться. Кагами замер в надежде, что тому не придет в голову убрать вещи в шкаф, но Аомине ожидаемо побросал их куда попало и рухнул в кровать. Кагами выдохнул: оставалось дождаться, пока Аомине заснет. Он так и не нашел ничего, похожего на подарок Кисе, однако ситуация изменилась — теперь важнее было уйти прежде, чем Аомине обнаружит его самого.

Однако и это оказалось не так просто. Спать Аомине явно не планировал. С пару минут он пролежал в кровати, не шевелясь, а потом, вместо того, чтобы забраться под одеяло, стянул трусы.

Кагами пожалел, что не может отвернуться — опасно было не просто шевелиться, даже дышать. А с того ракурса, который открывался ему через щель между дверями, было отлично видно, что делает Аомине.

И Кагами совсем не хотелось смотреть, но у него не было выбора.

Кагами не мог оторвать глаз от члена Аомине. Длинный, ровный, темный от прилившей крови, он то исчезал в кулаке Аомине, то снова появлялся, притягивая взгляд как магнитом.

У Кагами вышибло весь воздух из легких, остался только огонь, который хотелось залить чем угодно — хоть протеиновым коктейлем, хоть чем-то покрепче. Лучше — покрепче, и плевать, что завтра матч, а Кагами за всю жизнь пил только низкоградусное пиво. Ему не хотелось запоминать то, что он видел, но оно словно записывалось на обратной стороне век — Кагами не сомневался, что еще долго будет просматривать это «шоу», закрывая глаза.

Аомине судорожно двигал ладонью, ритмично подавался бедрами ей навстречу, втягивал плоский живот — и не стонал, только вздыхал, коротко и часто. Кагами почти забыл об осторожности: ему нужно было спустить руку к паху, сжать собственный член, который почему-то реагировал на Аомине так же, как на скачанную из Сети порнуху.

Аомине провел по груди раскрытыми пальцами, бледный, изжелта-голубой свет луны, пробивающийся в комнату сквозь штору, высвечивал каждое его движение будто в фильме, поставленном на замедленное воспроизведение.

Это было красиво, черт побери. Аомине дрочил так же, как играл — невозможно не смотреть. И Кагами понял, что проиграл, всухую, когда едва не прокусил губу, пытаясь сдержать стон.

Аомине вырубился, сразу как кончил. Залез под одеяло, перевернулся набок и задышал тихо и ровно.

Кагами прождал еще десять минут, морщась от неприятного ощущения подсыхающей в трусах спермы, а потом сбежал. Он даже не стал перезванивать Момои и спрашивать, почему та не предупредила о возвращении Аомине — подозревал, что это месть за недо-свидание. Он вообще не представлял, как теперь будет с кем-то разговаривать. И уж точно не знал, как посмотрит в глаза Аомине при следующей встрече.

***  
Кагами впервые переживал из-за того, что Сейрин проиграла Тоо в четвертьфинале, гораздо меньше, чем должен был. Аомине взял реванш и ликовал, а у Кагами появился повод не встречаться с ним до самого дня рождения Кисе. Дурацкий повод, конечно, но перебирать не приходилось. К тому же, Аомине, кажется, повелся.

Кагами бы и в этот гребаный пляжный домик не поехал, если бы уже не пообещал. И на дурацкое соревнование с Аомине забил бы с радостью, но идею ему невольно подкинул сам Кисе, который недавно вернулся со съемок на Хоккайдо и взахлеб рассказывал, как любит перелеты. Так что вручения подарков Кагами втайне ждал, но все равно в первый же день уикенда постарался быть как можно более незаметным.

Ему даже удавалось до самого вечера не привлекать к себе внимания: все были слишком заняты играми и разговорами, а его никто особо не трогал, по-прежнему считая, что он грустит из-за вылета с соревнований.

Он почти поверил, что сможет пережить эти выходные. Всего-то день остался, хотя на него и приходился праздник.

— Йо! — Кагами вздрогнул. Аомине подошел неслышно и плюхнулся рядом с ним на песок. — Говорят, успокаивает, если смотреть на волны.

— Я и так спокоен, — соврал Кагами. Сердце колотилось как безумное, а еще казалось, что соленый воздух вдруг стал пахнуть Аомине — с чего Кагами вообще знал, как тот пахнет?

— Да ладно, ты с того самого матча грузишься, как будто я не вижу.

— Даже если гружусь — и что с того?

— Ничего. Просто готовься отыграться на Зимнем кубке и все.

Кагами тяжело вздохнул: если бы все было так просто. Он знал, что проиграл совсем не из-за Аомине — во время матча он ни о чем, кроме игры, не думал. А вот все остальное время никак не мог выкинуть из головы тот гребаный вечер. И наплевать на собственные реакции не мог — каждый раз, вспоминая, как Аомине дрочил себе, Кагами возбуждался. 

Наверное, тут не на волны смотреть было нужно, а идти к психологу. Но Кагами в жизни бы никому не признался, что у него встает на Аомине Дайки. А тот словно ждал, что сейчас он примется выворачивать душу наизнанку — сидел рядом и молчал. Ублюдок.

— Что ты подаришь Кисе? — придумал единственный способ избавиться от неуютной тишины Кагами. Конечно, даже если подарок Аомине снова окажется круче, ничего поделать с этим Кагами уже не успеет, да и плевать. Зато хоть будет знать, ради чего похерил свою спокойную жизнь.

— Так я тебе и сказал, — ухмыльнулся Аомине. — Эх, надо было на желание спорить.

— Это еще почему?

— Мне, конечно, не хочется тебя добивать, но ты точно будешь в пролете.

Кагами понятия не имел, намеренно ли Аомине его провоцировал, или правда был настолько уверен в себе, но результат был налицо — Кагами злился и очень хотел победить.

— Ну так давай, — сказал он.

— Что давай?

— Поспорим на желание.

— Кагами, я не шучу.

— Я тоже.

Аомине широко улыбнулся и протянул руку:

— Только, когда продуешь, не плачь.

— К тебе это тоже относится, — сказал Кагами, крепко сжав его ладонь в своей.

— Дай-чан, Кагамин, вам что, особое приглашение нужно? Вечеринка начинается, все ждут только вас!

Кагами вздрогнул. Момои у Куроко уроки невидимости брала, что ли?

— Сацуки, не подкрадывайся к людям! И не ори, мы уже идем.

— Ты первый, — тихо сказал Кагами, пока они следовали за возмущавшейся Момои.

— Перед смертью не надышишься, да? — хмыкнул тот и, не дожидаясь, когда Кагами тоже начнет возмущаться, добавил: — Ладно уж, буду первым. Как всегда.

Подарок Аомине действительно оказался классным, Кагами даже малость струхнул, что снова не сумеет его переплюнуть. Самому Кагами цифровая фоторамка даром не сдалась, а вот Кисе мог использовать ее как портфолио, довольно удобно. Но когда очередь дошла до Кагами, страх прошел.

— Прыжок с парашютом? — неверяще произнес Кисе, вчитываясь в иероглифы на подарочном сертификате. — Я так давно об этом мечтал! Кагамиччи, как ты узнал? 

— Я не знал, — честно сказал Кагами. — Но ты так красочно описывал вид на небо из окна самолета, и я подумал, что ты захочешь взглянуть поближе.

— Только после финала! — вмешался Хаякава.

— Конечно, семпай, — рассмеялся Кисе, а затем закинул руку на плечи Кагами и скороговоркой выпалил:

— Кагамиччи, спасибо, ты лучше всех, я хочу с тобой выпить.

Кагами не успел даже возразить — стоило открыть рот, как ему влили туда пива. Спустя полбутылки он уже и не хотел возражать, а на исходе второй осознал, что, кажется, впервые в жизни напился. И срочно захотел поделиться этим знанием с Аомине. Вот только того нигде не было видно. Впрочем, обнаружился он быстро — сидел на том же самом месте, где их раньше нашла Момои.

— Ну что, победитель, пришел требовать свой приз? — хмыкнул он.

Кагами сел рядом на песок — почти упал, если точнее, но кому нужны эти детали?

— Два-один.

— Что?

— Два-один в твою пользу. А загадываю желание все равно я.

— Никакой справедливости, — рассмеялся Аомине. Он был так близко, что Кагами чувствовал его дыхание на своей щеке, и кожу в этом месте словно покалывало множество маленьких иголок. — Да ты пьяный, Кагами, — нахмурился Аомине, взяв его за подбородок.

— Тебе противно?

— Жить буду.

Наверное, Кагами действительно был пьяным, потому что на трезвую голову он никогда не сделал бы ничего подобного. Аомине явно тоже не ожидал от него такого, судя по расширившимся от удивления глазам. Которые, впрочем, он закрыл в следующую секунду. И зарылся в волосы Кагами пальцами, отвечая на поцелуй.

Кагами думал, что это будет противно. Он отчаянно на это надеялся. Отвратительно, мерзко, а еще Аомине несомненно съездит по морде, и тогда Кагами перестанет дрочить на него.

Он ошибался. Когда Аомине отстранился, Кагами хотелось только одного — еще.

— И что это было? — спросил тот, и теперь захотелось провалиться сквозь землю, но Кагами взял себя в руки.

— Как что? Мое желание.

Аомине задумчиво хмыкнул, а потом выпалил:

— Странно получается.

— Что?

— Я должен был исполнить твое желание, а вместо этого ты исполнил мое.

— Ты серьезно?

— А ты нет и сейчас скажешь, что твоим желанием был миллион иен?

— Прекрати, — Кагами толкнул его в плечо и уставился на свои ноги. — Я серьезно.

— Отлично, — Аомине забросил ему руку на плечо. — Тогда давай я все-таки исполню твое желание.

Ответить Кагами не успел — Аомине уже целовал его, жадно сминая губы; у него был сладкий вкус газировки, от которого у Кагами кружилась голова.

— Кисе, отвали, я же сказал, что не пью, — недовольно произнес Мидорима где-то совсем рядом.

Кагами с Аомине одновременно отодвинулись друг от друга, но друзья прошли мимо, кажется, не заметив их.

— Наверное, не стоило нам здесь, — пробормотал Кагами, стремительно трезвея.

— Там, за пирсом никого нет. Пойдем? — Аомине поднялся и протянул руку. Кагами ухватился за нее, не раздумывая.

Они шли молча — говорить не хотелось.

— А Мидорима не в эту сторону пошел? — возле самого пирса спохватился Кагами.

— Нет, в другую, — Аомине вдруг улыбнулся. — Кстати, ты помнишь, что у него скоро день рождения? Не хочешь попытаться сравнять счет? Или так и останешься вечным лузером?

Кагами меньше всего сейчас волновали чьи-то дни рождения, но не ответить он не мог:

— Скоро в лузеры перейдешь ты. Я в деле.


End file.
